Her Parents Are Here
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: 'A heartbeat.  My heartbeat. She'll always have that. Or had, should I say. What am I talking about! She will always have it. No one could ever compete, could ever change how I feel... How I felt...No, how I feel.' *Character death WARNING* RomCom too tho


Her parents are here. And some old school friends. I swear I saw that cheerleader who always gave her a hard time crying her eyes out a couple minutes ago. Though I can't be sure, because of the tears that are clouding my vision. I could be imagining them all; it all feels like a dream anyway. A sick, twisted dream that turns into a nightmare as soon as things seem to be ok and sucks the living soul out of everyone of breath you take but is too cowardly to take them all permanently. But of course, I would have willingly given her everyone of them in a heartbeat if I could.

A heartbeat. My heartbeat. She'll always have that. Or had, should I say. What am I talking about? She will always have it. No one could ever compete, could ever change how I feel... How I felt...No, how I feel.

Its time. There's six of us now. We were planning three to a side but Theresa just couldn't. Odie opted to escort her behind us, and with a stern look from Jay, he knew to tend to her supportively, but gently. I'm standing at the front, me and Jay the first to walk in, Herry behind me, Neil behind Jay. I always imagined carrying her horizontally through a doorway. Never imagined it this way.

I hear the music drown on, sobs and tears echoing through high ceilings and drafty expanse before me. I look to her father, cradling her mother. His eyes are split between anger and confusion, but focused entirely on me. I promised to look out for his little girl, out of her earshot of course, but I had promised nonetheless. I was my fault and he knows it. He'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself.

Now I have to put her down. The last time I'll ever feel the weight of her on my shoulders again. Physically but never emotionally. I turn and catch her dad's eye again, still painful and critically. I stand there for a second too long. Neil takes me by the shoulder and guides me to my seat. No sardonic comments, no hilariously charming wit, just Neil as the Gods intended. Just there to stand there and look pretty. It's what he's good at and you can't say he doesn't work to his advantages. Not that that doesn't bring along its own disadvantages. She had running; it was what she was good at. What am I saying? She totally rocked at running. She could run for miles and not break a sweat. But though she was a brilliant runner, she lacked the ability to see. Hunters are supposed to be able to be able to read a situation and act with logic, but no not her. She was too impulsive, too passionate in everything she does... Did. Everything she did. It was my fault. I recommended the movie; she just went along with it. I should have chosen a sad film. Action causes too much discussion. She wouldn't have turned her back and off the sidewalk...

The last thing I did with her was argue. It seems to have been all we ever did was argue or compete. Wasted time. In those last seconds I could have... well I could have done a million things. Told her how I felt. Told her I love her. Kissed her right there, then, on the sidewalk, oblivious to any speeding cars blowing the wind whistling through her hair. Instead of through her rib cage.

The reading has finished. Odie's setting up the video. Theresa realises her clasp on Jay's arm to allow him to lift up his guitar. They walk to the front of the room as Odie prepares his equipment. She begins to sing.

_Any minute now my ship is coming in  
>I'll keep checking the horizon<br>And I'll stand on the bow  
>And feel the waves come crashing<br>Come crashing down, down, down on me  
><em>Images appeared. That was a year ago, when we went to that new theme park. She was so excited. _  
>And you said, "Be still, my love<br>Open up your heart  
>Let the light shine in"<em>

That one was only a couple days ago in Theresa's car. Stupid cars. Stupid, gas guzzling, metallic monsters. Why didn't she ever protest against them? She could have made a difference, like this that road construction she helped put off._  
>Don't you understand?<br>I already have a plan  
>I'm waiting for my real life to begin<br>_If she hadn't been so stubborn I would never have raced her out the movie theatre. I wouldn't have tried to compete with her, thinking I could do a simple thing as to argue and run at the same time._  
>My real life to begin<br>Oh, don't you understand?  
>I already have a plan<br>I'm waiting for my real life to begin  
><em>But she had to just go and die a stupid human way. So mortal. That wasn't like her at all! She would be turning in her grave, when we put her there of course, if she knew all it took was a speeding teen in a stolen car. She would scream it was unfair and refuse to go to Hades. I can see her now striding up to the guard dog Cerberus, and walk right past him, and out. That's what she'd do, but why hasn't she? Why? The tears flow as uncontrollably then ever, as I feel Neil's hand return to my shoulder. I catch his gaze. It's apologetic and sympathetic, though probably judging me deep down for how much of a mess I look._  
>On a clear day<br>I can see, see a very long way_

'_Atlanta, we'll miss you' _lights up the screen over a smiling picture of her. As it fades to black, wails can be heard from the back, presumingly the cheerleader. I stare at the screen. Tears flow from the corner of my eye as I take my gaze away for less than a second, before rubbing them vigorously.

'_You better'_

Baffled by the appearance of new text in white, confused mutters and outraged anger is released from the pews, only silenced by a recognized guitar solo.

'Odie, stop it! Now' Jay cried, confused and astounded at the surprising edit to the video.

'I can't! I didn't do it!' The guitar gets loader. Suddenly the back doors burst open and balding woman in a cloak strides in.

_I'm on the highway to hell!_

_On the highway to hell!_

'Hera, where is she?' She ordered profoundly. The track changed.

_I will try to fix you..._

'Odie! There's gotta be a way to stop it!' Theresa proclaimed, looking increasingly distressed, clutching her forehead.

_Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes... _

'What is the meaning of this?' Her father proclaimed, her mother wailing into his shoulder.

_Oh baby, do you know what that's worth? Oh heaven is a place on Earth..._

Looking around me people are outraged, family are crying loader and the priest hasn't a clue what to do.

_It's my life, and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever!_

'It don't stop! It won't stop!' Odie screamed, banging his fist down onto his keyboard.

_I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

'Turn it OFF!' Jay proclaimed cradling Theresa, who was now on her knees, the pain from her head causing her legs to buckle and collapse to the floor. She screamed.

_I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before..._

I walked into the aisle, dazed. No. This is what she'd do. I smile. I laugh. (_Another one bites the dust...) _This is totally her! She is the exact person to go gatecrash and sabotage her own funeral!

'Archie! What the hell do you think you're doing!' Jay shouts storming over to me, leaving the crying Theresa in Herry's care. He's fusing but I couldn't give a shit.

_First I was afraid I was petrified..._

'Don't you see? This is her! It's all her! She's come back Jay. Atlanta, she's come back!' I reply, laughing loudly and attracting lots of disapproving attention. He grabs me by both shoulders and stares me down for a moment. _(I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work harder...)_

'Don't you get it Archie? Atlanta is dead! She's not coming back!' He yelled. Theresa screamed again. Jay instinctively ran to her. I stood there on the stop staring up the aisle as I heard a booming voice from behind me.

'That's it!' The balding lady thrust her staff down with sparks flowing from the friction of its point on the slate flooring. A small puff of smoke escaped Odie's laptop. Leaving a burn mark on the floor, she also left the room silent. Silent, except a voice. Quiet but growing stronger, like it was leaking through from another space and the gap was widening...

_And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you. And though this journeys over, I'd go back if you asked me to..._

'Come on...' the woman whispered, now aiming her staff around the room, as if she was trying to home in on the singing.

_I'm not dead, just floating. Right between the ink of my tattoo, I've tried to hide my scars from you. I'm not scared just changing. Right behind the cigarette and my devilish smile, you're my crack of sunlight..._

'There!' the woman proclaimed, shooting a beam of light ahead of me, Jay pulling me out of the way. On my back I looked up to what see had hit. A silhouette emerged standing atop the coffin. Frozen in place, it glowed silver with dashes of blues and turquoises and pinks and greens. The woman realised her hold and lowered her staff. The figure became limp and collapsed behind the coffin. I stood slowly, expressing the same wonder in my eyes as every other in the room.

'Ow!' A voice proclaimed sarcastically. I rushed to the aisle.

'Now child, come with me and I won't have to us force.'

'No.' I surprised myself. Fists clenched and all eyes on me, I turn to stare her down.

'What did you say?' She looked a cross between shocked and appalled.

'She's not going anywhere. Especially with you.' I stated coldly. No one was taking her away from me again.

'You have no right I speak to me like that mortal!' She shouted.

'I had every right, and more! You are not stealing her away from me again!' I screamed back.

'Archie?' I turned my head. The figure emerged in her casual t-shirt, shorts and high tops, walking slowly around to stand in front of her coffin, eyes fixated on me. Silently, our eyes stayed with each other's, no one in the room daring to move an inch. A smile began to form across her lips.

'Seize her!' The woman proclaimed suddenly from behind me. Before I could retaliate, she was surrounded by cloaked monsters clutching at her arms and clothing. She screamed. My heart stopped.

'Let go of her!' I screamed, sprinting to her, whip in hand, only to be thrown back down the aisle by a shot of light from one of their hands.

'The boy said release her.'

Everyone turned. I looked up the woman who stood rigid. It wasn't until I stood straight up, with the help of Neil and Jay, that I saw why. To her left, just above her shoulder, was a blade, an ancient blade. Jay stared right ahead, over her shoulder and down the blade to its owner.

'Jason?'

'Ah, good to see you Jay.' His ancestor replied. Another two figures appeared behind him.

'We've got this Jason.' Said one throwing a thick rope around the woman and handing her staff to a very narcissistic dressed man.

'Odysseus?' Odie whispered, walking out of the front pew to stand a couple paces behind us.

'Hello Odie. How have you been?'

'Um good...all things considered...'

'Looking good, Narcissus!' Neil had obviously returned to his original state.

'Thanks! You were right! Conditioning makes all the difference!' He replied, confirming the bloodline wasn't diluted by attending to his hair.

'Release me at once!' The woman cried, being restrained by Odysseus and Jason, both struggling against her attempts to clasp hold of her staff. Narcissus looked taken aback and stepped away in shock.

'Let me help.' Called Hercules as he ran down to tackle the woman and hold her steady.

'Do you have the ointment?' Jason asked.

'It's here!' A robed man with a bag of medical and herbal remedies. He raised a bottle up out of his bag and opened the lid.

'Quickly, Pirithous! Hurry!' Odysseus proclaimed holding tight on the legs of the woman who remain kicking and screaming. He released a couple of drops in each eye and within seconds she dropped limp. The men lay her down on a nearby pew.

'Boys! What did you do?' Hera stood and silence returned to the church.

'Miss Hera, it was just a strong sleeping draft. Strong enough to knock out a God.' Pirithous explained, as the other heroes helped each other to stand.

'Hey! Let me go!' announced a voice behind me.

'Atlanta!' I ran to her but was stopped as two armed men stepped out to either side of her.

'I'd let go of her if I were you.'

'I heard she's got one hell of a kick.'

'Achilles?' Without warning one monster was kicked into a nearby pillar and disintegrated. Another thrown to the side. The last went flying over my head, landing near Jay and Neil's feet, before disappearing too.

'Theseus?' A voice asked whispered from the pews. Everyone turned to Theresa, too weak to walk alone so resting on Herry. Jay rushed to her once more, shortly followed by Theseus. I turned back to Achilles and Atlanta, who returned happy smiles. 'All of you here...it's giving me one hell of a migraine!'

'I'm sorry my dear. It was the only way.' Theseus replied taking her hand. He turned to gaze at Jason but stop to share a glance with Poseidon.

'We must hurry!' Pirithous proclaimed rushing down the aisle.

'Sisyphus won't be able to hold off Thanatos for much longer.' Jason added following behind, leaving Odysseus and Narcissus with the woman. Achilles swiftly lifted Atlanta on top of the coffin, as Pirithous placed candles and oils around it.

'What are you doing to my daughter?'Atlanta's mother cried, being held back by her husband.

'Saving her life. She's not dead, not completely. Not yet. A soul takes ten days to fully disconnect from its body. Atlanta should still be connected to her's and so we shall try and repair the bond.'

'Theresa, we need your help.' Theseus stated, guiding her over to the coffin.

'Really? What can I do?'

'You have a strong connection with both the living and the dead. This is why we can touch now.' He explained.

'We need you to chant these words to connect Atlanta's soul again.' She raised her hand and looking at the words on the parchment. Closing her eyes she began to chant, but on the first word screamed and fell back, to be caught by Theseus and Jay.

'It...It hurts.' She whispered, clutching her forehead. I stepped forward. Atlanta looked weary and disappointed.

'Theresa you don't have to. Not if it hurts you.' She said. Everyone looked up at her.

'No. I'm gonna do it. I'm not gonna let you go again.' Theresa said weakly, standing again.

'Are you sure? You look...'

'Atlanta, you're my best friend. Of course I am!' The girls exchanged subtle smiles.

'Well, if it gets too much...stop. Just stop. We don't need another player on the Elysium Fields Field Hockey team for a long time yet!' Atlanta joked. They let out a little laughter but it didn't entirely cover their tears. I always loved that about her. Her ability to make a joke out of any situation. She could always make me laugh. Theresa began chanting again, under her breath but I still strained to hear. It was my fault she had to do this, my fault Atlanta was trapped inside a wooden box with her soul standing warily above it. I should have been more careful, more observant...I should have told her.

The light was growing stronger now. What was a small glow on Theresa's fingertips was becoming more and more powerful. A mist began to surround the coffin and the different potions and remedies, swirling hypnotically, rhythmically, until it had enchanted the entire room with its crystal blue vapour. Theresa's chants are getting louder. I can see her fist clenching and her body straining. Half of me feels like I should hold Jay back, her look of pain obviously killing him inside, but the other half of me refuses to shift my eyesight away from Atlanta. A small wisp of mist branched off from the rest and began to circle her. Her eyes stared attentively as it surrounded her. Slowly it climbed up to her full height before darting into her eyes. Her face was in full shock, arms out stretched astride the coffin. I felt myself dart forward but be stopped my Herry and Achilles. Her body then drifted on its side and lowered itself downwards and through the wooden lid. With a flash, she was gone.

Theresa fell backwards and was once again caught by Jay and Theseus, Jay then carrying her over to a nearby pew. If I cared I would have heard his whispers of encouragement and admiration. But I don't care. All I care about was the person now trapped inside the box. What if it hadn't worked? What if she couldn't come back? What if she was trapped somewhere else? Like a sort of Limbo, forced to wander outside the gates of Hades for eternity...

_Knock knock!_

'Who's there?' Herry asked blankly, oblivious to the situation at hand.

'Atlanta!'

'Atlanta, who?'

'Atlanta!' I shouted, running to the coffin. Hercules and Achilles help me lift the lid off, breaking the wooden seals but I don't care. I saw her face. She smiles at me, which I can only reply with a gormless grin, contagiously spreading across my face.

'Well, you lot took your time!' She stands and I help her down, lifting her by the waist with her hands resting on my shoulders. She lands in front of me and we stay in that position, only inches apart, eyes fixed on each other's...

'Atlanta!' Herry shouted running to give her a big bear hug. Lifting her well into the air, I step back to admire my friends. Jay helps Theresa over to clutch her around the neck tightly. He then gives her a friendly hug, leading back slightly to lift her feet off the ground. They share laughter as the others join the celebration, her family staring in amazement and sighs of relief from our ancestors. During all the commotion, the restrained woman had regained consciousness and judged the situation as hopeless, evaporating into the air.

'Ok, ok! I'm alive! But the real question is...who the hell did this?' People suddenly began to separate to reveal the root of Atlanta's distress. I hadn't noticed but she had been dressed traditionally in a pure white dress flowing all the way to the floor. Golden button sized brooches clasped the shoulders together, as well as one long sleeve on her right with her left bare, with matching golden embroidered patterns along every edge. She also seemed unaware to the golden headband that was being over worked, trying its best to hold her wild hair at bay. Standing in her usual stance, hands on hips, eyebrow raised, she had never looked more beautiful to me ever before.

'Atlanta?' She turned to her left, a tear almost visible in the corner of her eye.

'Mom? Dad!' She ran into their arms and held on tightly. Her father swayed her back and forth, her mother crying her eyes out. I see her father mutter something in her ear and she looks up and straight into my eye. She looks back at him for a second and then smiles. Releasing her grasp on her parents she turns and darts towards me, flinging her arms around my neck. After the short shock wore off I grabbed her tightly around her waist and buried my head in her shoulders. Even though she was on her tip toes, I still had to lift her slightly to reach my height. Suddenly she loosened her grip to look me straight in the eye. She studied me for a second, before thrusting her mouth over mine. Ecstasy flooded through my veins, beating through my heart at 100mph, blowing my mind into a state of pure bliss. She moved a hand to the back of my head and began to caress my scalp hypnotically; she knew she had me in the palm of her hand. Her lips lifted gently away from mine, but her hand remained, looping a lock of my hair around her small fingers. She leant to my ear and whispered...

'That's for not giving up on me.'

She looked back at me and I was spellbound for a moment, but not for long. My bewildered expression soon faded back to a look of pure happiness as I lifted her higher and swung her around in a circle, laughing loudly, soon joined by others, patting me on the back and hugging Atlanta some more. I took another step back as the crowd moved in, thinking calmly to myself, maybe next time I kiss her in the aisle of a church and she is dressed like an angel, we wouldn't have gathered here for such a depressing service...


End file.
